strayloveheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kozue Hiyoki
Hiyoki Appearance Hiyoki has pinkish hair which she wears short in the front and in two long "tails" at the back. At the begining of the story she wore her hair in a bun but later lost her hair pins. Hiyoki has dark pink eyes often mistaken for red. Due to the loss of her luggage, Hiyoki is usually seen wearing the school uniform which consists of a white blouse with the hem and collar trimmed in yellow, a blue tie and a blue plaid skirt. For pajama's Hiyoki wears a pajama top Reizei Kuga made for her and sweatpants Ichiwaka Ren lent her. Before Story On the night of her sixteenth birthday Hiyoki dreamt that her heart was stolen by a man with long platinum hair and a strange tatooo on his chest. After waking up Hiyoki finds that she feels no emotions at all. When her parents decide to go to taiwan they let Hiyoki choose a boarding school to go to. She decides to attend the school called St. Nazareth Academy because S hall has an emblem similar to the tattoo on the man's chest from her dream. Story The story starts with Hiyoki have arrived at St. Nazareth Acedemy and she introduces herself. Her classmates ask which hall she's been placed in. She tells them she doesn't know because she hasn't visited the General Affairs office yet. Her classmates start talking about how she could be in A Hall, with one girl saying she'd die of jealousy. Explaining that A Hall is where the best students live along with the Student Council. They go on to say C Hall is known for their success in the entertainment industry while if she gets placed in B Hall she'll be with her classmates. Hiyoki then says that she wants to be in S Hall. Upon hearing this her classmates tell her that S Hall is "bad news". That "It's dark, it's dingy, it's cramped and it's so far away!". They even tell her that every night a wandering ghost can be seen, and that any female student who enters the main building on a full moon will never be seen again. They also tell Hiyoki that the S stands for Shoddy. Hiyoki says that dosen't believe S Hall is that bad, her classmates say that the guys there are "completely gorgeous, dreamy and hunky" but S Hall is still suspicious. Later, Hiyoki is looking for the general affairs section. Unforteunly, she goes the wrong why and bumps into someone. The person she bumped into happened to be the student council president Kumoide Cain. Looking up at Cain, Hiyoki's chest hurts although she's certain there is nothing there. Cain says to Hiyoki "theress something disturbing about you." Hiyoki then faints. Welcome To S Hall Hiyoki wakes up to see that her shirt is unbuttoned and that she's in an unfamiliar room. She panics and demands to know who unbuttoned her shirt. She hear's a voice say "Ooooh, what a nice reaction. Looks like its adapting quite nicely.". Hiyoki recalls seeing the student council president in a black coat she mistook him for someone else and must have fainted. She then sees a man dressed strangely and a women in a maid's uniform. The man then tells her that she's in S Hall's office and that she's the hall's newest member. He reveals that he gave her a fake heart because her empty heart would've failed her the next time she collapsed and she would die as a result. However, her new fake heart is sensitive and she must not excite it or put too much strain on it or she could die. Hiyoki finds out from the man that she's a dream seer, able to see the dreams of whomever's asleep next to her. The man tells that he's an uncertified sorcerer and S Hall's dorm manager His name is Nousu Kousetsu. Because it's hard to find work as an uncertified sorcerer he became S Hall's dorm manager. He then introduces the women beside him as Lila-Kun, his assistant. Hiyoki tells them that she came to S Hall to find the man who stole her heart. But Nousu says that nobody at S Hall matches the description as St. Nazareth is very strict about dress codes. Hiyoki is distraught over the news thinking she has no chance to recover her heart when Nousu tells his appearance in Hiyoki's dream may not be how he looks in real life. Meeting The Others Category:Main Character Category:Heroine Category:Female Category:Characters